


See-through Hearts

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Day 1, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, WangXian Week 2019, Young Love, Young Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Young Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: An unforeseen first kiss between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.





	See-through Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 (Tuesday 12th): **Firsts** / Longing / Modern AU
> 
> I'll never get tired of writing WangXian kisses ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> Please, enjoy the First Day with a First Kiss! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) 
> 
> This fic is SFW! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  
> Although this fic is for "Teen and up audiences" the whole series has a lot of "Mature/Explicit" content, so I've decided to tag it as Mature.

Another day at the Cloud Recesses in which the morning readings extended far into the afternoon. Wei Wuxian left Jiang Cheng and the others, and ventured alone in the surrounding forest, wanting to hunt pheasants in the back mountain. He hasn’t succeeded so far, except for spotting wild rabbits which aren’t nearly as fun to hunt. Especially if he can’t roast them afterward. He leans on a mossy pine and sighs. Perhaps he could catch a couple more to gift them to Lan Wangji. That would get him kicked out of the Library Pavilion and he would get to see the tips of his earlobes beet red again.

Since the day he gave Lan Wangji the bunnies, he stopped taking classes with them. Lan Qiren scolded him publicly and warned him to stay away from his favorite disciple. _Too late_ , Wei Wuxian thinks smugly. I’ve already tainted your precious pupil. Truth is, as much as he distracts himself with the others disciples, sneaking out the Lan Residence to visit Gusu or strolling in the forest while telling stories and plotting a new way to sneak Emperor’s Smile in the dormitories without being caught; Wei Wuxian misses Lan Wangji’s presence. And not only because sitting behind him provided with the perfect wall to take a nap during lectures. It’s because there’s something about him that pulls him like gravity. Jiang Cheng complains not a day passes without him mentioning Lan Wangji, because present or not, the teacher’s pet is ingrained in his mind.

Every time Lan Wangji tells him to get lost or gets annoyed at his mischiefs, Wei Wuxian notes a heart-warming sensation unmatched by anything else. Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang insist the Second Young Master of Lan hates him to the core, but he refuses to believe that’s all there is to their friendship. After all, Lan Wangji accepted his gift -a bit reluctantly though- and as much as he tries to stay away from him, he ends up enduring his teasing until he can no longer take it.

Wei Wuxian’s stomach churns in guilt at how he acts too cheekily and shamelessly with someone that probably hasn’t dealt with anyone like him ever in his life. What could Lan Wangji have seen more than strict rules and a perfectly gauged demeanor since an early age? He had probably never enjoyed playing in the mud, jumping on puddles while it’s raining, shooting kites or stealing lotus seed pods in the middle of a sizzling summer day. A tender smile creeps up his lips at the thought of Lan Wangji and his pristine appearance and spotless white -mourning- garments all dirty and tattered by a full day playing outside. Wei Wuxian wants to share all those things with him, wants to see a smile on those thin lips or a childish laugh. Why he does, he hasn’t figured out yet.

Resuming his stroll through the woods, he reaches a clearing with damp, green grass and a myriad of hares scattered around. Wei Wuxian chuckles, wondering what would happen if he snatched as many as he could and sneaked them into the jingshi. He can almost listen to his name resounding in the Cloud Recesses by an angry Lan Zhan. Suddenly, his eyes open widely at an unexpected visitor. His first instinct is to hide, so he huddles behind a huangshan pine while holding laughter back.

Lan Wangji comes into the clearing carrying two bunnies in his arms. _I bet he has even named them!_ Wei Wuxian wonders as a withheld smile stretches his lips. The white fluffy ball rests peacefully on his arm, its bleary eyes fixed on Lan Wangji. The black disaster is kicking and trying to jump from his other arm to the tender grass, and realizing its attempts are futile, it starts chewing on Lan Wangji’s sleeve. He puts them down with endless care. The white one stays within the hem of his robes while the other leaps onto the pile of rabbits.

A shy ray of sun seeps through the treetops, giving Lan Wangji an otherworldly aura that enhances his unspoiled, lavishing beauty and faultless appearance. Wei Wuxian loses his smile and gasps in awe, delighted by how his skin shines under the sun as though it were snow. He swallows, his stomach full of fluttering butterflies. Apparently, the tree hides his presence but not his infatuation. With no witnesses around and Lan Wangji seemingly unaware of his inappropriate gazing, Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip. His heart thumps as though he had been sprinting through the woods pursuing a prey, his hands are clammy and sticky. His mind rambles as he decides what to do. What excuse can he find now to push what he shouldn’t feel underneath the carpet and run? There are none. His eyes linger on the long sleeves as they flutter in the gentle breeze, in the many layers that wrap a mysterious gift he has yet to figure out before opening.

One day he will find out the truth behind those clear-as-glass eyes; behind those soul-searing voids that allow you a glimpse to the heavens. A cold gaze that hides a hot heart, golden eyes that are glancing at him, perfectly aware of his presence! Lan Wangji locks eyes with him, a subtle knot between his eyebrows, his lips stretched in a thin line. Wei Wuxian digs his fingers in the trunk of the tree, frozen by that cold, snow-like glare.

Of course Lan Wangji would notice his presence! Wei Wuxian steps out in the clearing, rubbing the back of his neck while granting him a boyish smile as though he had been caught in another mischief. He kind of has if he considers staring unabashedly at him is something he shouldn’t do. Wei Wuxian has clearly sinned. Lan Wangji swivels about to leave. “I didn’t come here to tease you!” Wei Wuxian blurts out while dashing forward. Only when they’re a few steps away he stops. He’s still breathless, but it has nothing to do with the sprint.

“You are,” Lan Wangji says, turning to look at him.

“No, I swear.” Wei Wuxian breathes out the nerves. “I won’t tell about the rabbits.” He winks at him, and Lan Wangji’s expression relaxes into his usual unreadableness. The bunnies hop and leap around them, but Wei Wuxian can only think of spending time with Lan Wangji after the long days he’s been in secluded meditation. “I thought you were angry at me.” Lan Wangji glances at him as though his words hid a secret meaning he cannot unravel. “But I see you liked my gift.”

“Nonsense,” Lan Wangji says, turning his gaze away. His heart thumps treacherously at having found Wei Wuxian here and alone instead of accompanied by Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang. He misses their days at the Library Pavilion even though he knows they were a torture for Wei Wuxian. The more time they spend together the harder it becomes to hide what he feels from him and everyone else.

“I’m always teasing you,” Wei Wuxian says, a scarlet hue spreading on his cheeks. “But I want us to be friends.” Lan Wangji frowns. “I like you.” There he said it. One moment he wants the ground to breach and swallow him whole and the other he wants to see surprise or glee in Lan Wangji’s face. But he reads nothing out of the ordinary, except he clenches his fists and gasps. Perhaps he has gone too far again and his attempts to get closer to the distant and lonely Lan Wangji are futile. Perhaps he’s doomed to admire him in the distance and pick up the scarce moments they share before he has to come back to Lotus Pier.

“Do not say such things,” Lan Wangji hisses, turning his back at him. “You do not mean them.”

“I do!” Wei Wuxian exclaims as though saying it louder would make him understand. Lan Wangji lets out a deep sigh and walks away. The one time Wei Wuxian isn’t teasing Lan Wangji, the one time he lets his heart out in the open after an abrupt realization of why he wants the stubborn Lan Wangji to pay him more attention than he’s entitled to, and he doesn’t even believe him. “Lan Zhan!” he calls with a furrow between his eyebrows. He has lost his smile and if they don’t settle this here and now, he won’t tease Lan Wangji ever again. The white, clouded robes sway in the wind as he stops at a halt, glancing at Wei Wuxian over his shoulder. “Why do you hate me so much?”

His fists clench with white-knuckle force at both sides of his body and his eyes grant him an icy glare. “Hate you?” How to tell Wei Wuxian his heart trudges from one heartbeat to another; that every time he teases him, he drowns in rejection; that he cannot understand or put into words how he feels toward him since the fateful night they saw each other for the first time.

“Why can’t we be friends then?” Wei Wuxian takes two steps forward. He would love to reach out to him, stretch an arm and touch him to see if he would vanish. The strands of the forehead ribbon flutter in a gust of wind.

“How could we be friends?” It comes out harsher than he means, and Lan Wangji swivels about to face Wei Wuxian. He finds no smug grin, no smile, not a single trace of naughtiness or mischief in his features and yet his treacherous mind warns him to be wary. Lan Wangji swallows a lump in his throat, trying to hold back the untold truths of his heart. Wei Wuxian opens his mouth to ask again when Lan Wangji speaks. “Because you don’t like me the same way I like you.”

At those words, Wei Wuxian breathes out the nerves eating him from the inside, his stomach curling nice and warm at that statement that leaves no room for misunderstanding. But it’s that look, those golden eyes brimming with unrequited love what does it for him. They tell the tales of his heart so clearly Wei Wuxian smiles tenderly, risking Lan Wangji just running away at the sight of the unstoppable rapture conquering him in the shape of a grin. “Lan Zhan,” he gasps. Those eyes pierce through him as Lan Wangji frowns. Of course he wouldn’t understand, oblivious to those three words that meant no harm. _I like you_ , Wei Wuxian repeats in his mind. He’s frozen in an instant so precious he would revive it in a loop.

But then Lan Wangji turns, his robes flipping around him, his eyes hidden behind hooded lids, his lips wavering slightly. Wei Wuxian lunges forward, crashing against his chest with all his strength in an unplanned attempt to not let Lan Wangji run away from him without settling this first. Unlike Wei Wuxian thought, he receives him into his arms. Lan Wangji could have stepped aside, dodge him, avoid any contact at all but he caught him instead. Face to face, arms clinging to his neck, a devilish grin showing a row of predatory teeth. Wei Wuxian propels himself a bit further, throwing Lan Wangji off balance.

They land on the grass. His body is stiff as a plank as they fall. His arms wrap around his waist while Lan Wangji takes the thump on the ground stoically. Wei Wuxian lands on top of him. Their legs tangled in a mess; their hearts thumping in unison. It’s not the first time they fall like this, but it’s the first time he’s determined to keep it this way until he’s done with Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian straddles him, pushing down with all his weight, chest against chest, stomach against stomach. A close embrace that has him suddenly drowned in shame but also thrilled. “But I do like you,” he whispers, so close the tip of their noses hover an inch away. He sees Lan Wangji’s eyes widen by surprise and he chuckles. “I do, I do,” he reassures.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji glowers at him, writhing underneath Wei Wuxian’s full body embrace but also tightening his arms around his waist in a madly executed dichotomy. “Get off me.”

“No,” Wei Wuxian says. “I’m not letting you go.” Lan Wangji huffs in a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. “It wouldn’t be the first time. Do you remember when we fell outside just like this?” Perhaps teasing Lan Wangji now it’s not the smart thing to do, but something stirs within him at those hands holding him so close at the same time Lan Wangji demands him to let him go.

“It’s not the same,” Lan Wangji says, softening his expression. He could easily break free from this, but he wants to see how far would Wei Wuxian go with his lies.

“Tell me you understood and I’ll let you go,” Wei Wuxian says, his smile receding to make way for a serious expression. When Lan Wangji frowns as though he still didn’t believe him, he repeats: “I like you, Lan Zhan.”

“Y-you...” Lan Wangji stutters. “You cannot.” He averts his gaze, a pink hue tinging his cheeks, his heart thumping. No, he cannot take it anymore. This is beyond teasing. If he yields now to Wei Wuxian’s games he’ll be humiliated every day until they leave the Cloud Recesses. This is just another joke, more teasing, a prank. A fateful game that has landed way too close to his heart.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispers. He cups his jaw with warmed-up fingers, tilting his head so Lan Wangji looks at him and misses nothing of what he has to say before it’s too late and he runs away. “I like you,” he says clear and loud as though he was talking to a child. “I like your never-present smile even when I know it’s hidden there.” Wei Wuxian prods at a corner of his mouth teasingly. “I like how you frown when I misbehave during class, how you want to laugh at my jokes and instead you bicker about how ridiculous they are, how you try to chide me at every opportunity while you still enjoy my company with all your heart.” Lan Wangji gasps, mouth agape, taking in everything he says. “I like how jealous you get when I flirt with girls that mean nothing.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, stroking Lan Wangji’s cheek with his thumb. “I like everything about you.”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji mumbles but a finger over his lips silences him.

“I learned your face by heart those days at the Library Pavilion,” Wei Wuxian says. “It was more punishment for you than for me because I had the gift of your company without prying eyes. All for myself.” He pauses, reading for the first time Lan Wangji’s features like an open book. His eyes are all pupil and no irises, his cheeks flushed in the same red as the tip of his ears. His hands tighten his grip so much he’s sure Lan Wangji is digging bruises in the shape of his fingers. “Have I rendered the righteous Hanguang-jun speechless?”

“Do you…”

“I mean it,” he says with a wide grin stretching his lips. “And I know you like me too, Lan Zhan.” As expected, not a word comes out of those parted lips. Lan Wangji reproduces his confession in his mind, trying to find a trick between lines, a sign that will shatter his heart and expose the lie but there are none. It cannot be, but it is. Wei Wuxian wasn’t playing with his heart but along with it. Both in their own way while their hearts beat at the same tempo. “Do you trust me?” Wei Wuxian asks.

Lan Wangji shakes his head. “Yes.” Wei Wuxian snorts, crawling a bit higher. He struggles with those hands that follow his way down his hips. He braces himself on the grass with his forearms at both sides of Lan Wangji’s head. They are so close the sandalwood scent is nigh overwhelming along with the heat of the body underneath. How could he be so blind! Everything makes sense now when he recognizes the inherent shyness in Lan Wangji’s eyes and not the disdain everyone else told him they held. “Close your eyes.” Lan Wangji frowns slightly but after a few seconds, he obeys. Wei Wuxian is aware of the raising and falling of his chest, of those hands now relaxing around his hip but also pulling him close. “Now there are no rules.”

“There are still rules.” Only Lan Wangji would be stubborn in a situation like this.

“We can do whatever we want,” Wei Wuxian whispers.

“We cannot.” Lan Wangji senses his breath so close to his mouth his heart rate spikes and he feels lightheaded. “Wei Ying.” He wrinkles his eyes shut otherwise he would open them and acknowledge the closeness of their embrace. This is new. They’re being imprudent and careless, they shouldn’t indulge, and… all the doubts fade when Wei Wuxian shushes him as though he could listen to his rambling mind.

Wei Wuxian brushes their lips together in a feather-like caress, drinking the desperate gasp from Lan Wangji. He smiles, nuzzling at his nose, threading his fingers in the black sea of his hair. It’s spread and mussed over the damp grass but Lan Wangji seems not to mind. Wei Wuxian swoons at those thick lashes, at the subtle furrow between his eyebrows and his parted lips. He brushes them again, moaning at the velvety touch. As though it was a forbidden fruit, Wei Wuxian lets his tongue out, flicking it over his lips. Lan Wangji tightens his grip on his hips, wanting to feel his whole body against him but reluctant to pursue blindly his mouth.

There is no need. Wei Wuxian parts his lips and joins their mouths. His world turns upside down and albeit he would want to keep his eyes open he wrinkles them shut and mumbles his name along with his next breath. He cannot find any reason of why he wanted to do this, but suddenly it doesn’t matter. Wei Wuxian melts on top of Lan Wangji as butter between his fingers. He moans and lets his tongue assail his mouth, his hands roam over his body, his heart rule over his own. Before Wei Wuxian realizes what’s happening, he’s not in control of the kiss nor the situation anymore.

Lan Wangji rolls them over with a sleek, gracious movement, his arm around Wei Wuxian’s neck, his hand still gripping his hip and keeping him pinned to the ground. When Wei Wuxian believes he can take a sharp intake of air and complain at Lan Wangji’s ruthlessness, he feels the sting of a bite on his lower lip. He whines, tugging at Lan Wangji’s hair uselessly because he doesn’t stop. Lan Wangji eases the pain suckling at his lip and peppering a blue streak of kisses along his swollen pout.

Wei Wuxian smiles when he realizes Lan Wangji still has his eyes closed. “Lan Zhan,” he whispers into his mouth because the pecks never stop. “You can open your eyes.”

“No.”

“Open your eyes.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, winding his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist in case Lan Wangji wants to escape in a fit of embarrassment. After a few seconds he obeys, and those golden eyes stare into his own unabashed of their doing. “Say you like me too.”

“No,” Lan Wangji says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward while Wei Wuxian stares at him, mouth agape.

“Then I won’t kiss you!” Wei Wuxian retorts, but Lan Wangji plunges his mouth, stealing the next threat, his breath, and his will to resist. He takes and owns the kiss as though he was entitled to because he is.

“I like you,” Lan Wangji whispers into his mouth, drinking Wei Wuxian’s muttered panting. He speaks the words dragging his lips over Wei Ying’s, feeling them tender and reddened by his doing. He bites and abuses them, dreading this is a dream to wake up to. While Lan Wangji distracts himself with his mouth and robs him of his wits, Wei Wuxian moans a needy whine while tangling his fingers on one end of the forehead ribbon.

This is the final proof. If Lan Wangji allows it, he could do anything to him. Wei Wuxian tugs at the ribbon twice and it unfolds, fluttering in the wind but luckily trapped by his naughty fingers. He lets out a smug chuckle against his mouth while Lan Wangji gasps, interrupting the kiss to look at his hand and the clouded ribbon rippling in the breeze. “Give it back,” he says, meeting Wei Wuxian’s gaze.

“Let me kiss you and I’ll give it back,” Wei Wuxian quips.

“I was kissing you.” Lan Wangji narrows his eyes, not moving an inch and flicking his eyes from the ribbon to Wei Wuxian’s swollen lips.

“You were biting me like a dog!” He retorts, tilting his chin upward while teasing Lan Wangji. He brushes his lips with the forehead ribbon, reveling in how Lan Wangji turns a new shade of red and grasps his wrist. “Kiss me again. No bites,” he whispers.

“Give it back and I will kiss you again,” Lan Wangji says with a hint of smugness tarnishing his words.

“On three?” Wei Wuxian teases. “One… Two…” The withheld smile threatening to unleash on his lips gets trapped by Lan Wangji’s mouth. He muffles his laugh with the kiss, turning his playfulness into a desperate moan for more. Wei Wuxian spreads his fingers, freeing the forehead ribbon, but Lan Wangji interlaces their hands together and presses them onto the ground along with his precious garment.

That afternoon they kissed until the cold breeze of the evening made them shiver and the bunnies had long gone to sleep. On their way back, he couldn’t stop laughing while Lan Wangji had a stern expression on his face. Every few steps he would make sure his forehead ribbon was not slanted. Same as Wei Wuxian’s neck painted in bruises and hickeys in the shape of his mouth, Lan Wangji had red, purplish lips and a sore chin. Neither of them would be able to hide what they’ve been doing. That’s why when they entered the Lan residence and came across Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian rolled onto the floor in a fit of laughter at the new shade of red tinging Lan Wangji’s earlobes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾ Expect a fic a day from now until the 19th! 
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
